Bluray Couple Competition 1
A competion to see who wins my first Couple contest. Note: There will be no PG-13 above content. Failure to compl y will reust in automatic loss. Fowpaw The Lion Ellie The Echidna Pyro The Flame Hedgefox Logan The Fox Zetto The Racoon Zaytah The Racoon Geo The Hedgechidna Pattie The Bat Necko The Hedgehog Storm The Hedgehog Cluck The Chicken Sodow The Hedgehog Gabby The Hedgehog Eva The Hedgegoose MORDECAI THE MARGAY! VS. SCOTTY THE SQUIRRELHOG BEGIN! Eva: *in a valley writing in her book* Scotty: (walking around) Man...so boring....huh? Eva: Huh? *blows one of her bangs out of her eyes and keeps right* Scotty:" (nosebleed) (She's beautiful!) Eva: *reading aloud* His head is a bit bigger then most people... Mordecai:*blushes*....Wow...*grins* Eva: *get's back to writing* Mordecai:...Y-you look s-stunning... Eva: *looks up* ....Thanks... Mordecai:...*blushes, Staring at Eva, seemingly confused* Eva: Have we met before? I bet your Isaiah in disquise! Mordecai:Who's Isaiah? Be specific, because I have no idea who you're talking about... I'm Mordecai the Margay... Eva: Nevermind. *shakes hand* Nice to meet you Mordecai! ^^ Mordecai:*shakes her hand back, and blushes* N-nice to meet you too! Eva: I'am Eva! Eva the Hedegoose! Mordecai:...*puts hand behind his head* Okay... Eva: ... Mordecai:*blushes harder* Eva: Something wrong? Mordecai:*dozes off* Huh? No... Eva: Hmm....OK. Mordecai:... Eva: ... Mordecai:...Eh? Eva: Nothing. Mordecai:Okay....? Eva: Well I'll catch ya later! *walks off* Mordecai:*blushes*.... (LATER THAT DAY) Eva: *about to go to her house* Mordecai:*sitting in his treehouse* Eva: *looks at tree house* Hey it's him again! Hi Mordecai! Scotty: 9runs to her) Eva! Mordecai:Huh? OH! Hey, Eva! *waves down to her, smiling* Eva: Do I know you? Hi Mordecai! Scortty: We, uh...met before, didn't we? Eva: Well I saw you for a sec, but you didn't say anything and Mordecai came over to me. Mordecai:HA! Eva: What's the "HA" for? Mordecai:I don't know. I just had the urge. Scotty: I...I'm a nervous one... Mordecai:*comes down*... Eva: ... Mordecai:..I feel a bit nervous myself too now... Eva: Why so nervous? Something going on? Scotty: I, uhh...think you're...hot... Mordecai:*facepalm* Eva: Really? Mordecai:... Eva: *looka at Modrdeci WITH FACEPALM* Scotty: Y-yes.... Eva: Thank you. Scotty: (blushing) Mordecai:...I-,I *looks down* ...I would do anything it takes to be with you.... *blushes Hard* Eva: *starts blushing* Wow. I've never had such a calm person like me before...well people. Mordecai:...*blushes harder* Eva: You two really like me? Mordecai:...I like you... Scotty: Yes! I do like you a lot! Mordecai: I may not show it by much, but I do... *looks down* Eva: I'm speechless.... Scotty: Please....I can't resist you.... Eva: *looks over at Scotty* I'm not sure....gimmie over night and I'll talk to you two in the mourning *walks in house* CURRENT SCORE Scotty 50% vs. 50% Mordecai COMMERCIAL BREEEEAK! *advertise stuff in this section* TIRED OF YOUR DOUCHEBAG FRIENDS MAKING FUN OF YOU HAVING A DS WHILE THEY HAVE A 3DS? GO OUT TO THE FUCKING STORE AND GET YOUR SORRY ASS SOMETHING MORE VALUABLE. Who is the Combat King? Watch the Chaos Combat saga to find out! COMING SOON TO YOUR PC: SONIC FANON BATTLERS!!! YOUR FAVORITE FAN CHARACTERS ALL IN ONE INTENSE BRAWL!!! RATED T FOR TEEN!! HUH LA LU LU LU LU LU LU LU BUY YOURSELF A MARIWHUANA DRINK! YOU'LL GET HIGH... IN TO PARADISE....! COME BE A BETA TESTER AT ISAIAH X! ON ROBLOX! We NOW return to your reguarly scheduled roleplay, already insecure about it's looks (if you don't get the joke watch MAD every Monday on CN) Eva: *wakes up in the mourning* Garret:... Eva: WHAT THE! Scotty: (runs in) Eva: Is that a...Gabite?!?! Scotty: What?! Mordecai:...Hey...! I didn't lock my pokeball! Garret, return! *captures Garret, and locks the pokemon* Eva: O.O Mordecai:...Huh? *blushes* Eva: Hi guys. Mordecai:...Hi. Scotty: You okay, Eva? Eva: Yeah. Scotty: (helps her up, blushing) Mordecai:Oh, about that! My pokemon get out of hand when I least expected.... Jelly The Hamster Abby The Duck Category:Bluray's Continuity